VIP
VIP is a service that gives the player benefits depending on their VIP member rank each month. In order to become a VIP member and increase your rank, you have to collect stars. VIP Ranks and benefits will reset on the last day of every month (unless you are a VIP Royal member) at 11:59, GMT+9 (Japan Standard Time). Details On the VIP home page, you can view your VIP status, read the VIP story, or go to the VIP Castle. * Tapping on "About VIP" lets you see how many stars you need for the next rank up, and the total amount of stars you need to become a VIP Royal member. Sebastian is the official mascot of the VIP feature and can be found on the home page. His duty is to guide players on how to become a VIP member. How To Collect Stars In order to become a VIP member, you have to collect stars each month. This can be done in the following ways: * Collecting stars from the Today's Gift Log (found in the Quests list). It can get you up to VIP Gold each month before it resets. * Stars are given as a bonus for purchasing Gems, Cash, or Hearts from the Charge Store with real life money. There are also special packages that give stars as a bonus too. Benefits Players with a VIP membership can receive benefits depending on their rank. There are three ranks players can achieve by collecting stars. VIP Royal Members In order to become a VIP Royal member, you must collect 5,000 or more stars in total. The total amount will not change even if you become a Royal member or when your monthly VIP resets. * VIP Diamond benefits each month * Get 1,000 Cash, 10 Face Shop tickets, and 10 Fairy Dusts upon attainment. VIP Gachas VIP Gachas can only be accessed by Platinum, Diamond, and Royal rank VIP members. The first play is always free but it costs Cash to play a turn afterwards. * The VIP Gachas contain a wide variety of animated fashion, interior items, and pets. * Each gacha has a theme with a short story. The story can be viewed in the VIP Castle or catalog. * Petit VIP Gachas are released monthly as well, but they do not have short stories or a free turn. Vol. 1: The Queen's Jewels ~ Mysterious Jewel of the Queen ~ Have you heard? A strange tale of magical jewels wrapped in a veil. This is the tale of a queen who strove to collect these mystic jewels. The Court Alchemist Who Hid His Love :In a bid to win the queen's affection, the court alchemist enchanted jewels with his magic to make the queen the fairest woman in the land. The Queen's Secret Chamber :When the queen opens her secret chamber under a full moon, so it is said, glittering magic jewels appear resplendent in the moonlight... The Queen's Favorite Jewel :The sparkling jewel is adorned with phantasm's wings, fashioned from a multitude of angels' feathers gathered piece-by-piece and imbued with the fairies' tears. The Queen's Fine Cosmetics :None other than a host of magical makeups perfectly designed to bring out the queen's beauty! The Queen's Secret :Who would have imagined that the queen's secrets are hidden within your very own closet. Those who can solve the mystery may also come to possess the most beautiful eyes in all the land. The answer to the queen's riddle is at hand, just behind these closet doors! Vol. 5: Dark Fallen Angels ~ An invitation to the abyss ~ A sinister aura :on a dark night I saw a form Dark Angels' aura :When I saw it, I was drawn in, awaking within Evil Temptation :Lying in wait, enticing Dark Angels Sweet whispers :Eternal youth? Win your desire Dark Angel's pact :The price: one eye for a new pair Odd-eyed wonder Brand new eyes. The price? One fresh soul. So... What will you choose? Vol. 7: Rabbit Fairy's Palace ~ Flower Samurai ~ The Fairy's 17th birthday :Today is the Rabbit Fairy's birthday banquet at her magnificent palace. The "Flower Samurai" :For generations, they were assigned to protect the Fairy until adulthood. :Afterwards, they returned to the palace. The Fairy's first love :Over ten years ago, the Rabbit Fairy happened to see the ceremony of the Flower Samurai assigned to protect her. The long-awaited reunion :As the birthday banquet begins, the Rabbit Fairy searched nervously for the Flower Samurai. At last, she finds him! A beautiful heart in bloom :Dressed in his formal best, the Flower Samurai gives words of congratulations, making the Fairy's heart beat faster. Will she profess her feelings of love to the Flower Samurai? Vol. 10: Persian Princess ~ Unspeakable secrets ~ :Long ago, in a faraway land, lived a princess and her faithful butler. :The princess loved cats and always kept her furry companion close. :One day, the princess was playing with her frisky feline friends in her royal chamber like always. :But then... Something strange happened! :Sprouting through her gorgeous locks, were two fluffy cat ears! :In fact, the royal family of this land kept an ancient secret, passed down through generations. They were cats in human form, protecting the realm from evil! Vol. 12: The Secret Heart ~Mysterious Invitation~ In the sun-kissed kingdom of Hearts, the realm's most beloved princess prepared to celebrate her coming of age. The kingdom organized a grand birthday party, inviting suitors from across the kingdom in order to find the princess's perfect match. Men flocked from afar in a bid to win her heart. But then... In the midst of the celebration, an arrow rained down from the sky―attached to a note marked with a black spade. The princess had never seen the jet black symbol in her life and somehow felt drawn to it. But upon opening it, her life changed forever. Vol. 14: The Healing Garden ~ Goddness in a Cage ~ :Eons ago, there existed an Eden for all creatures great and small. Their god loved them each the same, yet among them he remained alone. :Prophecies told of a "soul mate" who would one day appear to him, but unable to know her whereabouts, he could only live on in solitude. :Year after lonely year passed by... Then one day, he chanced upon a baby bird who'd lost her parents, orphaned and-like him-all alone. :Though she was a magic healer bird, she was very much still a fledgling and being unable to use her powers, had encountered great misfortune. :The god vowed to raise her himself, secretly in his forbidden garden, until she could control her powers. :But for her, her new cage with its golden key served not only to protect her but bar her from the outside world. :With time, she grew up gracefully and yearned even more to be free. :The god was rapt to see her mature, but felt a deep pang of loneliness. :Nevertheless, on her 17th birthday, he finally turned the key! Taking her first steps to freedom, she spread her wings-and then!- :a blinding, healing light appeared, filling the entire garden with a myriad lilies in full bloom. :In awe, the god finally realized. The soul mate he had long pined for was this serene goddess before him-the baby bird he had taken in! :And just like that, they both knew: Together, they would heal the world and never ever be lonely again. Vol. 15: Moonlight Dreamer ~ Take me to the dreamland ~ :A pale moon peeks out tonight under a streaming canopy of stars. This is no ordinary night sky. :You feel your eyelids drooping as you hug your favorite stuffed sheep and drift into bliss :When you feel a balmy breeze flowing through your hair, :you look around and see your bed floating through a cloudy haze. :A warm voice calls out to you: "I've waited for you all my life." :You turn toward the sound of a music box and see, standing there, a fantastic sheep-eared boy. "Let me show you a new world." :After dancing under shooting stars, you rest your back on a starry sofa :and breathe in the sweet night air. Is this a dream? :Time seems to trickle away as notes from a music box drift on the air. :Will I ever see you again? :Of course we will. :When the waxing crescent appears above, I'll be waiting for you. :The warm breeze picks up again, and in his place lies a stuffed sheep. It must have been a dream. :But as you look down, you see the music box he gave you. It was real! :As you look up at the starlit sky, you can almost see his strangely familiar violet eyes. :Until we meet again, farewell and sweet dreams. Vol. 16: Pearls of Love ~ Perles d'Amour ~ :Long, long, very long ago, a pearl hid in a gleaming shell. :One day a typhoon carried the pearl to the shores of a distant kingdom. :A sad looking man dragged himself across the beach. Born to a poor noble family, he was engaged to a rich but hideous merchant's daughter. :He looked atvthe sea and sighed. But then, his eyes were transfixed by a glistening pearl in the surf. :His life not fully his own, he took the pearl to heart, confiding to it his mosy secret hopes and feelings. :The pearl seemed to answer him by glowing more beautifully. :"You can't hear my voice, can you? And yet, I always answer you..." :In fact, the pearl's true form was Venus, whom Zeus had punished for her vanity by sealing her in a pearl. :One day, the man was in tears. "I have to leave to be married. I won't be able to come back here. Farewell, my only friend..." :Venus called out in a silent voice. "No, don't go! I...I love you!" :In that instant, heavenly messagers descended in a blinding ray of light. :"At last! You have learned what true love is, and Zeus has lifted your curse." And so, Zeus's messagers restored Venus to her original form. :As soon as he saw her, he knew that she was the only one. "Let's be together... forever." :Zeus gave them a bouquet of pearls, under which the pair pledged their undying love to one another. :Over the sound of lapping waves, the heavenly messagers celebrated the birth of new love. :The pair lived out their lives in happiness, never far from the sea. Vol. 18: A Midsummer Night's Dream ~ In the Mystical Forest ~ :Lost deep in a fog-shrouded wood, a handsome youth wandered alone. :Before long, he reached a clearing where a girl stood silent before him. :"Hey! Are you lost?" he called. :Startled by this strange visitor, the girl attempted to flee, only for him to follow after her... :Flutter, flutter :Suddenly, a wondrous sight caused the youth to stop dead in his tracks! There like a beautiful fever dream, lay a garden filled with butterflies under a summer night sky. :"What...what is this place?" Like a man possessed, the youth entered the garden, halting before an enormous tree. :Here was the sacred abode of the butterfly fairies! :"A mortal child has found us!" :From among the whispering fairies, emerged the most dazzling of them all. She-the Fairy Queen-gracefully approached him and scolded softly, :"Tsk-tsk, human child. Lost our way, have we? It would be wise of you to return to your world at once..." :And in that instant! :The butterflies flitted their wings, engulfing him in raging wind! When the youth came to, he was back at the entrance of the wood... :"Was it all just a dream...?" Recounting these strange events, he felt a sudden pang in his heart! He resolved to find her again... :Unbeknownst to him, there, behind his shoulder, were two silent butterflies... Vol. 19: The Sweet Konpeito Fairy ~ Secrets Hidden Among the Sweets ~ :Sweet starry perfection, anyone? Welcome to the Konpeito Kingdom, where even the air is sugar-sweet <3 :Here you'll find countless saccharine stars spilling out from jars large and small. :Each and every sugar star is lovingly paw-crafted by the realm's fairy subjects. :Riding cotton candy clouds, these adorable creatures zip through the skies on endless star-related errands. :One day, led by the syrupy scent of fairy konpeito, two human sisters wandered into the kingdom. :They instantly hit off with their newfound friends, and joined them at once in the art of konpeito-making, chatting and laughing merrily all the while. :For these sisters, it was almost like a secret fort, a place to call their own far from Mama's prying eyes- somewhere they could sneak off to play on the slightest whim. :What's more, they soon discovered certain...secrets. Fairy-made konpeito bestows special properties on those who eat it! :One taste of a sugar star created by these fairies is so undeniably divine that :your hair shoots out long and silky soft right there while you're eating it! Talk about confectionery perfection! :Be sure to try a fairy-crafted konpeito or two on your visit here too! Vol. 20: Vampire's Kiss ~ Innocence in the Darkness ~ :In a modest country town, a girl discovered a blood-red rose by the wayside. :Moved by its vivid beauty, she began to follow the trail of fallen petals leading from it. :Before long, she arrived at a magnificent castle hidden in fog, with more of the same roses in bloom. :And there, she encountered an irresistibly handsome young man. :His true form, as it turned out, was a vampire who ruled over the forces of darkness. :Her heart became his in an instant, but this was not her final mistake. :One black and starless night, they shared a lovers' kiss! :Perhaps by some vampiric curse, the girl's hair and skin instantly transformed to a ghostly white. :Now no longer able to venture into sunlight, the girl was stricken with sorrow. :In her eyes gleamed faint crosses — a sign of the eternal price paid for her act of forbidden love. :Day after day, she could now only gaze from her window in deep regret. Vol. 21: Dance of the Swans ~ The Stage We Dreamed Of ~ :Two childhood friends grew up together dreaming of one day joining the ballet. :They set their sights on the world stage and were always there for each other, at once rivals and the most loyal of friends. :One ballet stage in particular captured their hopes and aspirations like nothing else. :It hung over a sacred lake in a not-so-distant forest, but was said to appear just once every five years. :Like all ballerinas the world over, they longed to someday perform Swan Lake on that stage. :"Someday, it'll be you and me dancing there together," the two friends pledged to one another. :After years of discipline and endless training, the girls' efforts finally paid off. :But the girl chosen to play the White Swan was suddenly overcome with nerves, despite having come this close to fulfilling her dream. :"I...I don't think I'm good enough." :There she was, at the moment of truth, but the butterflies seemed all too much. Her friend, the Black Swan, rushed to her side. :After much comforting and cajoling, the two of them finally made their way to the sacred stage at the heart of the forest. :Awaiting them, they found a great crystal, emanating light like some great ballet deity. It was almost as if it was watching over them! :"We made it this far. I have to try!" Her courage renewed, the White Swan once again stepped out toward the stage. :And there, on that hallowed lake of dreams, the two swans danced the night away, their wings engulfed in crystal light. They were like perfect mirrors of each other! :In fact, their pledge of friendship had crystallized, giving form to a ballet so divine that its holy light engulfed all who saw it. Vol. 22: Christmas Present ~ Greetings From The North Pole ~ :In a village covered with pure white snow to the far north, lived a fairy brother and sister! :The village is usually very quiet, but it's hustle and bustle today! :Come on! Chop chop! Oh! And we can't forget about Christ presents for the kids! :Magic happens when you sprinkle the dreams of all the kids around the world with magic powder! They turn into colorful presents! :The presents are packed into a magic bag one after another. :When the presents are ready, the fairy brother and sister fly around the world on a sleigh. :You wanna know how they carry all the presents? :Shh! It's a secret! Fairies in an ice forest help them when it's busy. :We wish you a very Merry Christmas! Vol. 25: Valentine Magic ~ Sweeter than Sweets ~ :I think of you all the time and sigh throughout the day :My feelings for you are bittersweet like chocolate :If only I had some magic to make you love me :I'll shower you with love if you feel the same :I want to be special to you... to be loved by you :I give you my heart in its entirety :I'll put you under my spell today :I'll pierce your heart with Cupid's arrow :Once we're together :We'll pass our days blissfully surrounded by cute sweets Vol. 25: Butterfly Mirage ~ One Fine Spring Day ~ :There you will find him — the prince who loves nothing more than butterflies. : On a bright, sunny spring day, the prince is searching the mountain for butterflies when he stumbles across a curious butterfly-winged cat. :"Hey, where are you going? Wait up!" :The prince follows the cat and finds himself in a secret flower garden full of beautiful butterfly girls. :Arriving at the flower garden, the strange cat reveals itself as one of the beautiful butterfly girls. :"A mysterious magical butterfly energy flows through this flower garden that we call home." :"I just had to meet the prince who loves butterflies So I changed myself into a cat and went to you." :The beautiful butterfly girls made the prince feel at home. :"I don't wanna to go back...!" exclaimed the prince, somewhere between laughing and crying. :But it was getting dark, and a butterfly garden is no place for a human prince to live. :"No, don't go! I want to stay with all of you!" :"Don't worry, We'll meet again someday." :The butterfly girl's words lingered in the air for moment and the garden faded away. :Will fate ever bring them together again? Vol. 26: Goddess of Night and Day ~ The First Rays of Dawn ~ :In a distant past where nothing existed but darkness and light, :were two twin sisters born the goddesses of darkness and light. They could never spend time together. :The guardians with whom they grew up were the only company they had. :"Do you think I'll ever get to meet her, Apollo?" :"You know, Artemis, even though we can't see each other, we can still feel each other... :I want to see my sister! Even just a glance would do!" :When the sisters strong feelings synced. :the two were suddenly swallowed by the powers of darkness and light. :With both darkness and light before them, they truly felt that they were sisters. :"Our desire to see each other has pulled the darkness and light into one!" :The twin goddesses called this "The First Rays Of Dawn." Now, they had each other and they were never lonely again! :"We're not alone anymore. The First Rays Of Dawn will come tomorrow, too." Vol. 27: Count Cat's Invitation ~ Suspicious Tea Party ~ :The whole town is talking about Count Cat's tea party! :One day, waking to an invitation... :The girls drop in on the tea party at the Count's mansion to find out if the rumors were true. :"Where is the Count? There doesn't seem to be anyone around except cats." :Just then, a cat with an aura of great dignity cut across the room. :The others paid it no mind, but one girl couldn't take her eyes off of the cat. :"Who is this cat?" :The noble cat was walking toward a large teapot and teacup set in place. :"Oh! I've never smelled a scent so sweet! There's so much! :Is it alright if I let myself have a sip?" :"Mmm... it tastes like heaven!" :It can't be real! :I've never had anything like it!" :Just as she was starting to lose herself in the delicious flavor, a figure appeared. :"That one is my specialty! How did you find it?" :"Welcome to my mansion. They call me Count Cat. I have invited many a sic human here, but you, my dear, are the first to notice me and indulge in a cup of tea. :"I've waited all my life for you. I have nothing without you by my side!" :After that day, no more strange invitations were sent. Why, you ask? :Because the Count and his new Countess lived happily ever after, enjoying each day with a tea party for two! Vol. 28: Red Rose Castle ~ Thorns Of Loneliness ~ :On a mountain far from civilization, the Red Rose Castle stands. Its vivid colors draw you in. :In that crimson keep lives a most lofty princess. :"Oh! Yet another day seeing a most perfect face in the mirror! Only a red rose can match my beauty!" :However, despite her beauty, her self-centered personality, as sharp as a rose's thorn, scared everyone away. :"How is it that one as lovely as I could be so lonely?" :But unbeknownst to her, the princess was not entirely alone... :I cannot allow her to be lonely any longer! I must tell her how I feel!" :The secret admirer began sending one thornless rose to the beautiful princess each and every day. :"I've never seen a rose this beautiful! I wonder who they're from..." :Longing to learn the identity of her rose-giving admirer, she decided to follow the puppy that delivered her next flower. :"Huh? Someone is singing... What a heavenly sound!" :"Is it you? Was it you who has been sending me these thornless roses?" The man nearly jumped in surprise at the sight of the princess. :"Yes. It is my wish that my roses and my songs make you happy. I can't allow you to be lonely any longer." :"Well, in that case...if you don't mind... you wouldn't mind staying and singing for me a bit longer, would you?" :"Milady, it would be my pleasure!" :The love of the man removed her thorns, leaving her true rose-like beauty to shine through and the entire castle to bloom. Vol. 29: Tropical Paradise ~ Chance For Romance ~ :The soothing sound of waves breaking on the shore... :The cheery melodies of a ukelele... :This can only be a tropical beach - a veritable romantic paradise! :Why did I come to such a place on my own? Heh-heh, because if you're looking for love, anyone can find it here! :I wonder what the people are like here? :OMG, that guy is SO my type! :Ugh, feels like he's shining so bright that I can't look at him...! :What do I do? :Looks like it's love at first sight for me... :He's so handsome, I just... I just can't... :Whu-what? You think so too? You think he really shines compared to everyone else? :You are so right! :Well, if you think so too... :I'm gonna shoot him in the feels with my fresh-faced cuteness! :You'll be rooting for me, right? :When he passes by, I'll just casually spill my drink on him! :Or should I dance with him to get his attention? :Just thinking about it makes my heart beat faster! :I was enraptured daydreaming about him when suddenly– :A voice spoke to me, I turned around and.. :"Uhh, hey. You came here alone too?" :"Do you wanna dance with me?" :Wow, nobody saw that coming! :Will her dreams of love ever come to be? Vol. 30: Hotel Styx ~ The Last Night ~ :Wandering in the night, you encounter a mysterious mansion. :"Hello... is anyone home?" :"Woah! What the..." :"Where did you come from? You'll take my luggage? You mean...you want me to come in?" :You accept the invitation to come inside... but there's something creepy about this place... :Skeleton puppets dancing to the sound of a music box, :and zombie maids hard at work cleaning. :As you gaze in astonishment at this incredible spectacle, a skeleton bellboy takes your luggage away. :"I was scared at first, but everyone seems so nice..." :But just as you begin to feel safe and calm, a cheerful voice from nowhere: :"Welcome to Hotel Styx!" The perfect place to enjoy your last night in this world" :"Well, relax and make the most of it" :"Last night on this...??? So I guess I must be..." :Otherworldly beings show you the way. I thought I heard them say... Welcome to the Hotel Styx! Vol. 31: The Blue Fox Girl ~ The Siren Call Of Bells ~ :An unbelievable true story... :We are unaware as it happens right beside us. :Ding-a-ling! :As the clock tower bell chimes, a mysterious girl drifts by. :Ding-ding-a-ling! :As the bell chimes once again... :More begin to join her, seemingly from nowhere. :These strange girls, servants of the Blue Fox, ring the bell to summon their master. :Gently watching over them, their fox steward stands by. :The world is unaware as the girls joyously play with the Blue Fox again today. :You still don't believe me? :Come, listen closely. :As the bell chimes echo, a mysterious story unfolds. An unbelievable true story... :Ding-ding-a-ling-ling Official FAQ Q1. When will my VIP benefits come into effect? :Your VIP benefits become active as soon as you have collected enough Stars. Be sure to check how many Stars you currently have whenever you log in. You can always earn Stars faster by purchasing Gems, Hearts, or Cash. Q2. How long do my VIP benefits last? :Your VIP benefits last until 11:59 pm on the last day of each month (GMT+9), after which they are reset. You can still earn bonuses for ranking up the VIP ladder each month when you collect Stars. Q3. What happens to the items I won with my VIP benefits at the end of the month? :Items you received will never disappear unless you recycle them. However, non-item benefits will reset. Collect more Stars to carry your benefits over to the next month. Q4. Does this happen every month? :You will only get these gifts once upon becoming a VIP Royal member. However, your VIP Diamond benefits will last forever. Check the rank benefits table for more on VIP Diamond benefits. Q5. Will I lose all my Stars once I become a VIP Royal member? :No, your Star total will not change. Important Notes *Your rank benefits will reset on the first of every month at midnight (GMT+9) *Your rank benefits come into effect as soon as you reach that rank. *Becoming a VIP Royal member will grant you access to VIP Diamond benefits. However, you will not receive the 50 Cash Diamond rank-up gift. If you rank up to a VIP Diamond and VIP Royal at the same time, you will receive both Diamond and Royal rank-up gifts. *1+1 Rewards may not apply to all Gift Shop items. *You can check the validity period of the Face Shop Tickets you get as a Royal member by going to Settings > Face Shop Tickets. *The regular animated Gacha sale may not apply to all Gacha. Trivia * The VIP Castle used to be limited for Platinum and all of the above. Category:Features Category:VIP